Hero's Don't Have Fears
by Moo Moo Cow The Writer
Summary: Putting up with villains, rivals, a new school, zombies, and explosions are hard. Add falling in love and you'll have Carson's life perfectly. Warren/OC HIATUS
1. Lock Down

Hero's Don't Have Fears

Fandom: Shy High

Rating: T

Genre: Romance/Adventure/Slight Drama

Pairing(s): Warren/OC; Will/Layla; Zak/Magenta

Full Summary: Carson McCree, barely able to control her power of possession, learns that she also is able to talk to the dead. Along with going to a new school, after her old one was attacked, she must deal with crushes, villains, and a past that has nothing to do with her.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sky High or any of it's characters. Sadly, no matter how many times I ask Santa for Disney, I usually only get a pony. *sigh* Well, anyway, I do, however, own my characters.

Comment: This is going to be one of my long stories, so, it'll probably be going on for awhile.

–

Carson tapped her nails on her arm rest and looked out the airplane window for the millionth time in the last couple of hours. It's not like she could see anything; it was pitch black outside. She sighed and looked over to her brother next to her. Devin was fast asleep beside her; she secretly wished to her self that she was him, she could never fall asleep on anything besides a bed.

She then took a quick glance at her father, who was sitting next to Devin. He was reading the paper and looking completely bored out of his mind. Carson couldn't blame him. She knew she was going to go insane if she had to sit in this plane any longer.

Carson then turned her body, and looked behind her at her other brother, Edan, who was fast asleep in his mother's arms. Carson's mother was humming softly, then looked up at Carson, winked and went back to rocking her baby boy to sleep. Carson turned back around with a sigh. She may have been fifteen, but, she never out grew the impatience of a child. She started taping her arm rest again. Murphy, Carson's father, folded his newspaper quickly and rested it on his lap.

"Carson! Please, enough with your annoying taping! Your brother is trying to sleep here," he hissed, giving her an irritated look. Carson quickly stopped and looked at Devin. He was still sleeping soundlessly and looked like he hadn't been bothered even a bit. But, she didn't dare tell her father that. He's been in a bad mood ever since mom convinced him to let me come, Carson thought. Since she convinced him to move the family to America.

Instead of looking out into the darkness again, Carson grabbed the small, complementary blanket and settled it over her. She closed her eyes and hoped for sleep to come to her but, she knew it never would. She had a hard time sleeping these past nights, even when she was in her bed. Ever since what happened at her school a little over a week ago.

Then, her thoughts started to drift. She wondered how many people from her school was going to Sky High in America. She wondered how many people had actually survived. Very few survived, she thought to her self. But, even less will be coming. She vaguely remembered how many people she saw on the bus after the school was completely blown to bits; but, she remembered that day too detailed for her liking.

–

One week earlier, Carson stood at her stop, waiting for her bus to come and get her. This would be the second week of school, and most kids, including the young Sophomore, weren't too thrilled to be back. Carson already missed those nights, staying up late with her friend's, Grace and Julia, and sleeping until noon. Carson yawned silently and then patted down her light red, frizzy hair. She was the only one at her bus stop and it was mostly liking going to stay that way throughout her years at Private Sky High School. Or, Pri. Sky for short.

Just as Carson thought the bus must have left without her, a large yellow bus pulled up; almost coming on to the sidewalk in the process. The door squeaked open, and a blast of noise from kids chattering almost knocked Carson over as she walked on to the bus. Carson looked throughout the bus, searching for a familiar face.

"Carson! Carson, over here!" Grace yelled, waving her hands in the air to get her attention. Carson smiled and waved at her, indicating that she saw her as well. Carson was just barely in her seat when the bus started moving again, almost knocking her over.

"So, did you finish the project for Mr. James?" Grace asked, grabbing Carson's backpack and ruffling through it.

"Yeah, but, why do you care? You don't have him," Carson said with a smile, grabbing her bag back.

"Yet. I don't have him yet. But, I'm getting my schedule changed today. I refuse to be in Ms. Greece's 'History of Hero Support' class! I'm going to ask Principle Oneil if I can get transfered into your 'History of Hero's' with Mr. James-"

"But, that class is only for Hero's," Arthur interrupted from behind them, "And you're a sidekick."

"Hero Support," Grace quickly corrected him, turning around to stick her tongue out at her boyfriend. Just as the last couple of students got on the bus, Ms. Ellena, a very old and lanky looking lady, closed the doors and stomped on the gas.

A few freshmen let out a scream as Ms. Ellena drove the bus off a bridge and then pulled a lever. Suddenly, the bus was flying in the sky. And, the only thing scarier than Ms. Ellena's driving...was her flying. Even now, Carson let out of a tiny squeak as the old bus driver almost ran into a tall building. Carson had heard rumors of Ms. Ellena once having the power of flight, but, she lost it only a couple of years after graduating and becoming a hero; she then became the bus diver for the school.

As the bus descended onto the floating chunk of land, Carson couldn't help but feel a little excited as she looked out the bus window. It wasn't her first day at Pri. Sky, and it wasn't her freshmen year either. The thing she felt excited about was what she saw in front of the school; better yet, _who _she saw. Dylan Noel was a senior, so, of course he would pay no attention to Carson, who, was just a invisible sophomore, but, she could at least dream, couldn't she?

As the bus came to a final stop, the door swung open and people filed out. As Carson breathed in the sky air, she remembered how things were before she got her power. How things were so normal; so _simple. _

It all happened during the eighth grade, a couple of months before graduation. Young Carson, her hair usually tied back in a pony tail back then, was as excited as any of the other children who were desperately waiting for their upcoming summer break. Back then, Carson didn't know that she wasn't going to attend Jones High School with the rest of her friends. On a day like any other, her and some of her friends went out for some ice cream. Once they were outside the store, they happily talked to each other and ate their ice cream. Carson offered to buy a large drink they could all share, since, there was only four of them in all.

The other girls accepted, thankful. Carson went inside the shop and went to the back to get a large cup. Once she was done paying, she took a quick glance out the window to see one of her friends missing. She looked farther down the building and saw that her friend was throwing away the rest of her ice cream; probably full. Just then, a car went flying into the parking lot, going straight at the girl. Carson knew that if she tried to warn her friend, that she wouldn't get there fast enough and she was sure that she wouldn't have been able to hear her until she got outside.

As her mind zipped past options, she was running out of time. She wished that she was out there with the rest of her friends; none of the other girls saw the car. Better yet, Carson thought. I wish I was in Shana's body. Just then, Carson blinked and then found her self face to face with the car. She shrieked and jumped out of the way just in time. Carson blinked again, wondering how she had gotten here and looked around for Shana. She only saw her other friends come towards her.

"Shana, are you alright?!" One asked, helping her to her feet. Shana? Carson thought. Then, she looked down at her self, seeing that the clothes she was wearing were indeed the ones Shana was wearing moments ago. Suddenly, they heard a scream. It was coming from inside the store. The girls rushed inside to see a lady that worked there, kneeing down at a girl with curly red hair, green eyes, and freckles.

"Why am I dead?!" Carson yelled inside of Shana's body. Everyone looked at her, then down at Carson's lifeless body; panic on their faces.

"Carson! Are you okay?! Someone call somebody already!" Screamed one of the girls. The clerk quickly ran over to her phone and dialed. Suddenly, Shana blinked and Carson opened her eyes to see that she was back in her body. She was breathing heavily. Carson looked at the rest of the girls, then, back at Shana. Shana seemed like she had just woken up from a dream land, blinking away her sleepiness.

"W-What happened?" Carson asked, a bit afraid to even speak. She wasn't sure what happened or even sure if she would believe her friends if they told her what happened. The girls greeted her back, each of them hugging her, happy that she wasn't dead. Shana just stood there and blinked at her.

"You fainted...we think," one of them answered. Carson shook her head, trembling.

"N-No. I meant what happened with Shana," Carson asked, pointing at her.

"I-I'm not sure," Shana said, still blinking at her. Carson gulped. Either way, Carson was taken to the hospital to make sure she was all right. There, they spoke with her quietly, telling her that she had super hero powers. Carson didn't know how to take this. Neither of her parents had powers...as far as she knew. Where had she gotten them from? Later that night, her father sat her down and told her about his father that had powers. His mother also had them. All three of their sons didn't inherit these powers, but, Murphy knew Carson had gotten her powers from them.

In the months that followed, Carson no longer was excited about going to a new school and getting a break. She was told she would be attending a school called Pri. Sky High School, without any of her friends. Shana also avoided Carson like she had the black plague ever since the incident. Carson knew Shana was suspicious of her powers and she felt horrible about it. Though, Carson knew deep down that Shana should be thankful; she did save her life.

On her first day to Pri. Sky, she was scared and nervous; the bus ride that day didn't help at _all. _When she first got to the GYM, where all the other freshmen were grouped, Carson's hives were itching like hell. She wasn't sure how she would explain her powers, especially since she really didn't know what her power _was._

When it was finally time for Carson to go up on the stage in the GYM to show Principle Oneil her power, Carson thought she would faint. So far, all the student had to do was show the Principle their power and if they got hero, you would hold out your hand for Ms. Oneil to tell if you were to be put in a Hero class or be put in a Hero Rehab class. Which, was the school term for the villain class. The school had come up with this system about ten years ago, after an incident that almost exploded the school back down to the earth. But, if you were made Hero Support, then you would just go back down with the others. Carson guessed that they didn't have to worry about the sidekicks as much as the heroes.

Carson stood where she was, waiting for the Principle to ask her what her power was. Ms. Oneil asked.

"Uh..." was all that came out of Carson's mouth. The Principle sighed.

"Ms. McCree, you need to speed up your time," she rushed. Carson's face flushed with embarrassment. Carson wished that she was someone, anyone in the crowd below. It was better then standing here, making a fool out of her self. Just as she blinked, she was in the crowd. She looked at her body as it collapsed on the floor. Carson looked down at her self. Great, she thought. Now, I'm a boy. But, beggars can't be choosers.

Then, Carson, in the boy's body, waved her hands, trying to get the Principle's attention, who, had a concerned look on her face as she helped Carson's lifeless body up.

"Principle Oneil, over here!" Carson yelled, though, she thought better of it when everyone's attention turned to her.

"What's up with you, Bobby?" the kid next to her asked. Carson ignored him.

"It's me, Principle Oneil. Carson McCree," Carson said. Ms. Oneil arched an eye brow. Then, she smiled.

"I see. You have the power of possession. Good job. Now, come back to your own body," Oneil commanded. Carson smiled slightly, hoping that she _could _get her self back in her own body. She blinked and then was back in her body. The boy that she was in collapsed to the ground. The kid next to him helped him to his feet and gave Carson a glare.

"Sorry," Carson mumbled, apologetic. Ms. Oneil took Carson's hand and closed her eyes. After a few moments, the Principle opened them back up and smiled.

"Hero!" She announced, which, got the freshmen to start cheering. Carson smiled, happy that she had gotten Hero. Carson remembered that day well.

–

"So, when are going to ditch class and stomp into Ms. Oneil's office, demanding a schedule change?" Carson asked, taking things in and out of her locker. Grace huffed.

"I'm not going to ditch class! Besides, it's only GYM, I've done it all already. Plus, you're in my class, so, that way we can both skip," Grace explained, leaning on the lockers next to Carson. A girl behind Grace waited for her to move, looking irritated the whole time. Finally, once Carson was done at her locker, she closed it and her and Grace were on their way to GYM.

"What mean, we? I'm don't need to come with you. You're a big girl, Grace, you can find the Principle's office all by your self now," Carson said, a sarcastic smirk on her face.

"I didn't know where the office was on my first day here and you'll never let it go!"

"Nope. Anyway, why don't you just ask Art? He's got first period free," Carson said, trying to swerve through the hall way packed with kids.

"Arthur is helping the art teacher first period. And, he's not my best friend, you are. Please, Carson? I really hate that class!" Grace whinnied, giving Carson pleading eyes. Carson sighed, defeated.

"Fine, but, only because I think you'll get lost again on your way there." Grace only shrugged off the last comment, knowing she had won anyway. Just as Carson and Grace saw the doors to the GYM, Angel White bumped shoulders with Carson. Angel then gave her a glare.

"Watch where you're going," Angel said, dusting off the shoulder that had touched Carson. Carson only gave a scowl in return. She knew that she couldn't fight with Angel, especially since she would probably lose. She wasn't good when it came to coming up with a come back in a few seconds. When Angel walked off, Carson and Grace were both surprised that Loraine Lane, or, Raine as everyone called her, Angel's best friend, wasn't at Angel's side. They were usually as inseparable as Carson and Grace.

Carson and Grace didn't bother changing into their GYM clothes; they knew it would take them forever to convince Principle Oneil to let Grace into the Hero class. It was rare that they let you do that, unless you had a good reason. Carson hoped Grace did. As Grace waited for Coach Frisian to stop yelling at a student, Carson behind her, Julia came up to both of the two.

"Why aren't you guys dressed?" Julia asked. Julia was the third amigo to their pack. Unfortunately, Julia wasn't as tight as Carson and Grace, but, was one of their best friends nonetheless.

"Grace needs to get her schedule changed and I'm forced to go with her. Wanna come?" Carson asked. Julia shook her head.

"Unlike you two, I need an A in this class," Julia said with a smirk.

"Hey, I have an A in this class," Carson said, offend. It was one of the few classes that she actually was good at.

"I don't," mumbled Grace, still waiting for the coach to stop talking. Julia waved them goodbye and ran over to join some girls that were playing hacky sack. Julia was in Carson's Hero class, Domination and Mind control. Finally, once Coach Frisian was done, Grace strolled up to him.

"Coach Frisian, I need to visit the Principle's office to get a schedule change and Carson needs to come with me," Grace said, sweetly. The Coach rolled his eyes.

"There is no way I'm letting you go to Ms. Oneil's office when we are climbing the ropes today," Mr. Frisian said, going back to looking at his clip board. Grace had forgotten about the ropes, but, this just made her more want to get her schedule changed today.

"But, it's urgent. It's a matter of life and death," Grace pleaded.

"Uh huh. Okay, let's just say I let you go, why would you need McCree to go with you? Afraid you'll get lost again?" The coach let out a chuckle. Grace smirked at his question, knowing he made the wrong move.

"Well, I need Carson with me because she has a pad in her locker and I just started my perio-" Grace was stopped when Coach Frisian put his hand up to stop her.

"You can go, just be back before the next perio... class." Coach Frisian shuddered and walked away, going to harass another child instead. Grace smiled at Carson, triumphant. All male teachers always let the girls to the bathroom when they tried to explain it was their time of the month. It was funny, really, Carson thought.

Once Grace and Carson were in the halls, Grace started twirling the pass in her hand.

"Easy win," Grace sang as she skipped down the hall, the pass swirling in her hand. Carson had to walk fast to keep up with her while she skipped. Just then, Mr. Dale, the drama teacher and Carson's Domination and Mind Control teacher, ran down the hall, looking scared stiff. Carson and Grace stopped walking, or, skipping, and watched as Mr. Dale rounded the corner. They looked behind them, searching for whatever was chasing him, but, nothing came.

"Well...that was weird," Carson said, scratching her head.

"Yeah. Though, psychics usually are," Grace said, starting to skip again. Carson rolled her eyes at Grace's comment. Mr. Dale was actually a pretty cool teacher...when he wasn't having visions of the future. Suddenly, the ground started to shake, knocking the power out. Carson grabbed on to the lockers, while, Grace slumped down to the floor. Then, metal walls started closing over all the windows, leaving it pitch dark.

Carson felt faint again. She was scared of the dark and anything that was in it. It wasn't like a phobia or anything. It also wasn't caused by anything drastic in her past. She just had a fear of monsters and ghost and the dark. She was also scared easily. When she felt something touch her leg, she let out a bloody murder scream.

"Carson! It's me, Grace! Calmed down, god," Grace said, getting off the floor and grabbing Carson's hand.

"I-I knew that," Carson said, trying not to sound afraid. Just then, in the corner of the room, Carson heard a moan and say glowing eyes. Carson prayed that it was one of the students. Then, the eyes were gone. The lights flashed back on.

"Attention, students. Do not be alarmed. We are just have-" Static. Then, the lights went out again. Carson screamed.

"Carson! Get a grip! It's just the power," Grace sighed. She knew how Carson got, she couldn't even sit through a simple ghost story. But, this was no time to panic. At least, not yet. Just then Carson heard the moan again and saw the eyes, but it was louder and there were more of them. When the lights started flickering, Carson and Grace both saw them.

Zombies.

–

I know what you're thinking. Zombies? The hell? But, it'll make more sense in later chapter, promise. Well, I hoped you liked the first chapter nonetheless. Review please! I'll love you forever! 8D


	2. I See Dead People

Hero's Don't Have Fears

Fandom: Shy High

Rating: T

Genre: Romance/Adventure/Slight Drama

Pairing(s): Warren/OC; Will/Layla; Zak/Magenta

Full Summary: Carson McCree, barely able to control her power of possession, learns that she also is able to talk to the dead. Along with going to a new school, after her old one was attacked, she must deal with crushes, villains, and a past that has nothing to do with her.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sky High or any of it's characters. Sadly, no matter how many times I ask Santa for Disney, I usually only get a pony. *sigh* Well, anyway, I do, however, own my characters.

Comment: Yay! Chapter two! 8D Thanks to both BellaRosa17 and Mandya1313 for reviewing!!! ^^ It means a lot to me. :3

By the way, I also changed around chapter one a bit, but, if it's still confusing, tell me and I'll just start over. :3

–

Carson was too scared to scream now, but, that didn't stop Grace. Grace backed away from them, only being able to get a slight look at them; what with the lights blinking on and off. Carson just stared at them with her mouth hanging open, too afraid to move. None looked the same,but, they all were equally disgusting. Where some of their skin was suppose to be, it was torn off, either showing their rotting muscles or bones, and the only skin that was left was a sickly blue color. Their eyes were sunken in and in their mouth, their teeth were rotting away. The clothes they wore were more like rags, shredded.

They walked slow, but, they stuck their arms out, attempting to grab the girls with their bony fingers and sharp nails. Grace had to tug on Carson's shirt to move her away from the zombies. Grace wanted to yell at Carson to snap out of it, to run. But, she felt her tongue go numb as well. Grace knew if they didn't move quickly, the zombies would corner them into the lockers and then there would be no hope.

"Carson!" Grace snapped out in a whisper, finally being able to speak. Though, even if it was low, Carson snapped her head around to look at Grace then at the zombies. She started backing up, though, she only backed up into Grace. They were only a few feet away and would be on them any second, so, Grace tugged Carson to run behind them. But, as soon as Grace looked behind her, there was about ten more zombies heading their way. They were out of options now.

Grace wished now that she had a power to get them out of this. Carson wouldn't be able to do anything against them, zombies were brainless. At least, she thought they were after watching way too many horror movies.

"Carson, do something," Grace muttered nonetheless to Carson, tugging on her sleeve. Grace couldn't do anything; her power was that she could breath under water. Carson, without looking over at Grace, shook her head. Even if she could have done something, she would have been too scared to do it. Grace quickly dragged Carson away from the zombies in the front, becoming closer to the back ones, but, at least that gave them more time.

As the zombies from both directions got closer, Carson and Grace both began to wonder what was going on; where these things had come from. This is just a horrible nightmare, Carson thought. Though, it still felt way too real for her liking. As they finally cornered them, Carson lost all her hope. She felt her self close her eyes, not knowing what would happen next. Then, she leaned on the lockers and passed out.

Grace back into Carson's body, trying her best to stay away from the zombies. But, as soon as she thought that this was the end, Carson opened her eyes. Grace looked to see that they were glowing white. Carson stood up straight, moving Grace behind her. The zombies stepped back a bit, but, they still knew what they needed to do. Carson put up her hand to stop them, her eyebrows narrowed.

"Back!" Carson commanded, her voice lower then usual. Grace looked up at Carson, giving her a confused and strange look. Surprisingly, the zombies did as they were told; though, it was a slow process and several times they bumped into each other.

"Leave!" Carson commanded again, giving them each a glare. As if scared, the zombies quickly, as fast as a zombie could go, went down the hall. Grace would have been thrilled at what Carson had just done if she didn't think that her friend was now possessed. Carson put down her hand and stared at the zombies until they left.

"Carson, how did you do that?" Grace asked in a whisper; she hadn't gained all her voice back yet. Carson looked at her; her eyes were still glowing. Then, gave Grace a soft looked. Suddenly, Carson put her hand to her head and started blinking as if she had just woken up from a dream. Then, she collapsed to the ground. It wasn't until then had Grace noticed that there was screaming going on in the school. Still, no student ran down the hallway where Grace and Carson were in.

Grace quickly picked up Carson by her hands and dragged her slowly to a door to one of her classrooms. But, it was locked. As she looked around to see if there was any other place to go, though, it was hard with the lights still flickering, as she squinted, she saw figures coming their way. Grace went to yell to them, to tell who ever was coming that they were still alive and they needed rescue. She was going to scream this, but, then she saw how the figures moved and how slow they were.

Alarmed, she dragged Carson over to another door, which, was unlocked and pushed her lifeless body in. She quickly shut the door behind her and locked it. She sat on the ground and pressed her back to the door; in case the zombies broke open the door, she could still somehow keep it closed. Just as Grace had heard the zombies coming down the hall, Carson woke with a start. She stared at all that was around her and then was about to speak when Grace put her hand over her mouth. Grace waited until the zombies were long gone before removing her hand.

"G-Grace...what happened. How did we get here? D-Did you fight off those things from before?" Carson asked, looking confused, yet, scared.

"I didn't do anything. You made them go away somehow," Grace tried to explain.

"I don't...I don't remember that..." Carson said, looking at the ground. Neither of them knew what was going on, but, they did know that the only way to survive now was to sit and wait until someone came for them.

–

Arthur was in the art room when the lights went out and the windows were shut. He felt uncomfortable, being in the art room alone with no lights, but, he continued stacking the boxes full of paint into his teacher's office. Luckily, after searching through his desk for a few minutes, he found a flashlight. He turned it on and looked around the room.

When the lights came back on and the announcement came, he felt him self sigh in relief; it was then he realized he was just being paranoid and everything would be alright. He then he put the flashlight down and started packing the boxes again. Then, suddenly, the lights went back off and all he heard was static coming from above. He sighed again; though, this time out of annoyance.

He put the boxes down for the thousandth time and flipped the flashlight on. Just as he flashed it at the door, he heard moans from outside. Out of instinct, he went over to the door and locked it; he didn't want to risk anything. Now, he regretted going to all those horror movies with Grace, because, his paranoia was eating at him; telling him he should get out of here.

He then sat down on a chair, flashlight in hand. He knew if he stood, he would just pace around the room and probably tire him self out. As he waited for the power to come back on and the windows to open again, he tapped the flashlight to his palm, humming a song.

When the lights started flickering, Arthur started to hear screams. He jumped up from his chair and went to the door, but, just as he opened it and looked to see if there was anyone that he could help, he saw zombies coming down the hall, towards him. Unfortunately, before he could stick his head back in the doorway and shut the door with a thud, one zombie put his hand in the way before he could close it.

Startled, Arthur started hitting it with his flashlight, hoping that it would make the thing pull it's hand back and he could close the door. But, it only made the zombie moan in annoyance and then the hand fell to the floor. It wasn't what Arthur was expecting, but, he took the chance to close the door and lock it. He then heard knocking and scratching on the door, with loud moans and groans.

He quickly backed away from the door and stared at it for awhile, but, as he waited, the moans got louder; Arthur knew more and more were coming at the door. Finally, when the door started to crack, Arthur turned and shined his light on to the pictures on the walls. He set the flashlight down a desk and positioned it to look straight at one of the pictures. Arthur pointed both of his hands at the picture, which was of a giant lion, and concentrated. Suddenly, the lion peeled off the paper and jumped to the ground, standing as tall as Arthur. Arthur smirked, knowing he was ready now.

As the door finally gave in, zombies came in. Arthur pointed at the zombies and yelled, "Sick 'em, boy!" The lion roared and ran at them, knocking them over in his path. Arthur quickly searched for more pictures; he knew that the lion wouldn't be enough. And, then, suddenly, just as he had summoned a giant doll and a rubber ball, he heard a child's laugh. He looked around, confused. Then, sparks started to fly at him from above; Arthur quickly jumped out of the way just in time. As Arthur looked up, he saw a boy about seven standing on a desk and looking down at him.

"W-Who are you?" Arthur asked, though, he quickly knew that he wasn't an ally. The boy smirked under his ball cap.

"Someone you should fear, teen," the boy said and then pointed his finger at him and a spark flew at him. Arthur dodged again. The small child tried again, but, just like before, Arthur dodged. This continued until both were out of breath.

"Stay still!" the boy commanded, giving Arthur a glare. Arthur just smirked and threw the rubber ball at the boy's face; knocking his cap off. The boy cried out in pain, grabbed his cap, and flew out of the room as a lighting bolt.

"I'm telling!" the boy yelled. Arthur wasn't sure what was going on, but, he knew he would keep fighting until he found it out.

–

Grace and Carson had been in the room for a couple of hours now, talking to each other in whispers. They heard many screams, but, now, they were dying down; as if people were starting to die off with them. Grace had tried to explain to Carson many times at what she had done, but, each time she only got a questioning look back.

After the third hour of waiting, both felt that they should go looking for others. Grace cautiously looked out the door window before unlocking it and opening the door. Grace looked around and right before she could motion that Carson follow her, a hand grabbed a fist full of her hair. Grace screamed in pain. Carson looked up to see two zombies standing there, groaning at them.

Carson wasn't sure what she could do, but, then Grace pushed her back and tried to untangle her hair from the zombie's hands. But, it was useless; he wouldn't let go. The other zombie limped around the other zombie and was about to attack Carson when Carson kicked it and it landed on it's back. The zombie holding Grace's hand looked at it's comrade on the ground and let out a moan of annoyance. Grace quickly took this chance to try and close the door, but, the zombie's arm was in the way of closing it completely.

"Carson, make it let go," Grace cringed in pain. "Please!" Carson nodded and looked at the teacher's desk and saw a pair of scissors. She ran to them, scooped them up, and ran back to Grace. She quickly lifted her arm up and aimed the scissors right at the arm in the doorway. She stabbed the arm a couple of times, but, it seemed to do nothing, but, draw blood. The hand tightened around Grace's hair and Grace let out a scream of pain.

Carson paused, not sure what to do. Finally, she came to a decision and quickly opened the scissors up and cut the hair that was in the zombie's hand. Then, Carson started stabbing the arm as much as she could until it broke off. She quickly shut the door and locked it. Grace sat on the floor, examining her hair.

Carson felt bad that she had cut her hair off, especially since Grace had been trying to grow her hair out long enough to her mid back; she had been trying to do this since back in 6th grade, when her mom gave her a bad hair cut. Now, her hair was lopsided on one side of her head, but, at least she was free.

"Are you okay?" Carson asked, setting the scissors down. Grace nodded slowly, rubbing her head. Then, they heard thuds coming from the door. They both stared as the zombies tried to break in. Carson and Grace both knew that there was no way out of here, since, the windows were bolted down. Grace got up and looked around the room. Suddenly, her eyes stopped on the air vent. It was big enough for both her and Carson to fit through; she just hoped it would hold their weight.

Carson was still staring at the door when Grace tugged on her shirt and then pointed up at the air vent. Carson nodded and both walked fast over to it. Once they saw that it was screwed in, Carson went over to the teacher's desk and soon found a swiss army knife and was able to open the vent in no time; the vent dropped to the ground with a _thud_. Grace quickly went in first and as Carson was about to go in, the zombies broke through the glass on the door and were now trying to turn the lock to get in. Carson quickly jumped inside and didn't turn around to see what happened next.

The vent seemed to go on forever. Every once and awhile, they would have to squeeze through the vent, or it would dip and they would have to crawl down or up. Once, there was a dead rat in their way and Grace refused to go near it, even if it was their only way through. But, after hearing a moaning sound from below them, she finally decided to move around it.

As the two went through the vent, they then started to hear voices. And, as they got closer, they noticed that they were auguring.

"They can't be zombies...zombies can't talk, right?" Carson asked.

"Yeah," Grace answered. Though, she still felt they might be the enemy. They crawled until they came to a fork in the vent. Down one path was where the voices were coming from, but, before Grace and Carson could decide which, a girl rounded the corner of the vent and came into view; then a boy crawled behind her. The girl stopped when she saw Carson and Grace. The boy obviously didn't see the girl stop, because he bumped right into her.

"Why did you stop?" The boy asked, annoyed. The girl whipped her head around to give him a glare and then motioned her head towards Carson and Grace. Both girls recognized the girl as Mallory Weber; a senior that worked in the nurses office most of the time. Neither of the girls knew who the boy was, they guessed that he was a freshmen at the school.

"Who are you?" the boy asked, though, Mallory hushed him after he said it.

"They could be the enemy!" Mallory whispered at him.

"We're not the enemy," Carson said.

"Yeah, we were just trying to get away from those zombies," Grace explained. Mallory gave them a suspicious look, but, didn't say anything. "We're students here. I'm Grace Hall and this is Carson McCree." Carson gave a wave when her name was said.

"I'm Zeke Bailey!" the boy said with a smile. Mallory rolled her eyes at him and introduced her self as well.

"So, you both running from the zombies as well?" Grace asked casually. Zeke nodded.

"And, this kid that shots mini bombs at people," Zeke explained. Grace raised an eyebrow.

"Mini bombs?" Carson asked; she was as confused as Grace. Zeke nodded again.

"Yeah. He came out of no where and started dropping these glowing balls at people an-" He was stopped when Mallory kicked him.

"Ow! What was that for?!" Zeke yelled, rubbing his hand. Mallory ignored him and looked at Grace and Carson.

"Just ignore him," Mallory said. "By the way, what's up with your hair?" Grace put her hand on her head and gave Mallory a glare. She then let out a humph.

"Uh, shouldn't we start crawling again?" Carson suggested. Grace nodded and started crawling over to the other vent, not waiting for Mallory or Zeke to answer. Though, they just followed after Carson through the vent, not having much of a choice.

–

A woman, not looking older than in her early twenties, walked into an empty room; more like glided, actually. As she floated over to a desk and took a seat on it, she brushed some of her wavy, blond hair out of her face. Coming through the door behind was a boy, adjusting his cap on his shaved head.

"Why are we in here, Eve?" the boy asked, a bit annoyed that he was wasting his time in an empty classroom. He regretted following his cousin now. She didn't respond right away; Eve was too busy taking in some of her most fondest memories.

"I just came here to remember some stuff, Daniel. Calm your self. Timothy didn't say that we had a time limit with this school," Eve said with a smirk. She then closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Though, her peacefulness didn't last very long.

"Who's Timothy?" Daniel asked, a confused, childish look on his face. She opened one eye, and then opened both to give the small boy a glare.

"Dr. Grave, you twit!" she scuffed. "You know, I didn't ask you to come with me. You came on your own." Daniel wasn't sure if she meant coming into the classroom, or, leaving his parents and joining her group, so, he just ignored the statement. He then stomped his foot to the ground, annoyed.

"I'm bored! Can't we just go back to attacking people?" Daniel asked, pouting. Eve's eyebrows narrowed and then an apple from the teacher's desk jumped into the air. But, just as Eve was about to chuck the apple at her obnoxious cousin, she heard voices. When the apple plopped back on to the desk, Daniel came out of his defense pose and looked at his cousin.

"What is-"

"Shush!" Eve quickly listened and then grabbed Daniel by the hem of his shirt. She pushed him to the floor behind the desk and ducked down next to him. With a quick motion of her hand, the ceiling caved in, revealing the vent. Then, with another flick of her wrist, the vent bent and broke. And, then, a body came sliding through the vent and landed on the floor with a thud.

–

"Will you hurry up?!" Mallory exclaimed, doing her best to raise her hands for a more dramatic outburst, but, she could only raise her hands so far before her fingers bumped into the top of the vent. Carson looked back to give her a glare and had the urge to go super slow just to piss her off more. But, then she thought better of it and moved along with Grace.

"I can only go so fast, Mallory!" Grace yelled back, already annoyed by the senior. Mallory huffed and stopped. She quickly undid her bun and smoothed her long black hair with her fingers. This annoyed Zeke to no end.

"Will you stop doing that! You always have to stop to redo your hair! It's getting _really _annoying!" Zeke shouted. Mallory just kicked him and went back to putting her hair in a bun again. By the time Mallory's hair was just the way she wanted it to be, Zeke was attempting to get around her. She just pushed him back and started crawling after Carson and Grace; who, didn't even think twice about leaving them behind.

When Mallory and Zeke had finally caught up to Carson and Grace, Grace was chatting away; mostly complaining about how dusty the air vent was. Just as Grace was explaining different ways for them to clean them, they all heard a cracking sound and then things falling to the ground below them.

"What was that?" Carson asked, stopping in her tracks.

"How are we suppose to know?" Mallory said back. "Just keep crawling. I don't think I can take another second of miss bad hair day's mouth." Just as Grace was about to come up with a comeback, the vent below Carson bent down and broke, sliding her down it. She land on her knee with a _thunk. _

"What did you do?!" Mallory shrieked.

"Ignore her, are you okay?" Grace asked.

"I'm fine. Go on without me, I don't want to hold you guys up," Carson says, waving them away.

"You sure?" Grace asked, giving Mallory a glare, warning her not to say anything.

"Yes," Carson says firmly. She didn't want to fight about this with Grace. "I don't want to hold you guys up," she repeated. Grace nodded, and started to crawl again. Carson watched in great amusement as Mallory attempted to jump to the other side of the vent. After a few tries, she finally got it. Zeke got it on the first try.

After they were gone, Carson got the energy to pick her self up from the ground and almost fell back down. She looked at her knee, wondering if she broke it when she fell on it. She leaned on a desk to support her as she examined it. She then quickly recognized that the room she fell in was the Villain's classroom; she barely knew the place since she's only been in there once. Then, she heard someone snort and looked behind her.

Carson's eyes went big and she gasped when she saw a young woman, sitting on the teacher's desk; legs crossed. The woman smirked. Next to her was a small boy. Carson questioned if this was the boy Zeke was talking about.

"And, I was afraid it was some scary hero," the woman snorted, a smirk still on her face. "But, it's just a weak sidekick." The boy next to her mocked the woman's smile.

"Can I zap her, then?" the child asked eagerly. The woman stared at Carson until her smirk dropped and her eyes became serious.

"Aren't you...the one that..." The woman whispered to her self, scratching her chin thoughtfully.

"Eve! Can I zap her now? Please!" The boy was jumping up and down now. Eve then smirked again, coming out of her thoughts.

"Sure, Daniel. Zap away," Eve said, a grin of pure evil spread across her face. "Fry the weakling alive." Carson guessed from the sparks on the child's fingers that this wasn't the kid that Zeke was talking about. Carson over come her fear and stood with her legs far apart and pointed her fingers like they were a gun; she then pointed them at Eve. This was the easiest way for her to possess someone. And, if they were going to attack her, she was going to attack back.

"Funny position to die in," Eve said, raising an eyebrow. "But, whatever. Kill her." She waved her hand, motioning Daniel to go. Just as Carson was about to switch her body, the wall melted away; light comes pouring into the room. Carson quickly closed her eyes, not used to the light, and then when she opened them again, put her hand up to shield her eyes from the sun.

After blinking a few times, Carson saw a figure come up to her and pushed her behind them.

"Stay back, you bloody satins!" shouted a low voice. Once she could see again, she saw the Villain's teacher, Mr. Sweet or Simon Sweet as everyone called him, standing in front of her. This explains why the wall disintegrated, Carson thought. Carson looked at Eve, who, didn't look frightened at all, more bored really. Daniel gave the Simon a glare.

"You want to fight, old man?" he asked. Before Simon could answer, Eve's side began to vibrate. She frowned and pressed a button on the side to make it stop. Then, she sighed.

"Time to go, Daniel," Eve said, jumping down from the desk.

"No you don't!" Simon yelled, charging at them. But, without even casting another glance at either Carson or Simon, Daniel grabbed Eve's hand and then they bolted off in a flash of light. Simon stopped in his tracks and then, after a few seconds of nothing but a ticking sound, Simon gasped. He suddenly grabbed Carson, pulled her out of her the school through the hole in the wall, and pushed her to the ground. He covered her head as the school exploded behind them.

After a few seconds, waiting for her ears to stop ringing, Carson peaked her head up. She saw teens from her school; some looking down at her and other staring at the school. Principle Oneil was yelling at kids to pile into the school bus; not many listened. Finally, Simon let go of Carson and she got up and brushed her self off. It was then she noticed she was crying. She realized then that she was so close to death, so close to getting killed.

The next time she looked up at her fellow students, most were on the bus. Mr. Dale came up to her and wrapped his arm around her.

"It's okay, Carson," he told her. He then let go of her and grabbed her shoulders, forcing her to look at him. "Listen, Carson. I had a vision. I was too late warning Principle Oneil about what happened today, but, it's not too late for you." Carson stopped sobbing and listened, though, she was confused. What did this have to do with her?

"Carson, you have to listen. Whatever happened today...could happen again. Too many people have died today, and it's going to happen again, unless you do something about it." Mr. Dale paused, trying to choose his words carefully. He bite his lip. "You have to promise me, that you'll go to the United States, and you'll go to the Sky High there. Okay? Promise me!" Carson nodded. Hard. Hard until Mr. Dale seemed satisfied with her nod. He let her go on to the bus after that.

When Carson entered the bus, it seemed like a dream. She didn't really remember what happened after that; just that she felt tired and weak. She wanted a nap. She remembered being tackled by Grace. And Grace screaming at her about how worried she was when Carson didn't come out of the school. Carson remembered seeing Arthur and Julia there, safe and sound. She remembered Mallory and Zeke being there as well. And, a couple of other of her classmates. But, it was only a bus full of kids that were left. And, as the bus flew away from the destroyed building, Carson already missed the school.

–

Carson awoke with a start. She looked around her. She was still on the plane.

"We're here, honey," her mother said, poking her. Carson nodded in a daze. She felt even more tired then before she fell asleep. As she stretched and yawned, she remembered her dream. It made her shudder. Carson couldn't wait until the memory of the school was forgotten, but, she felt like she would never forget that incident.

–

Okay...Yeah. Story was longer then I thought it would be. . Sorry it's so late by the way, it's been a hard week. x.X Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter. :3 Next one should be out this weekend. x3


	3. From Hero to Sidekick

Hero's Don't Have Fears

Fandom: Shy High

Rating: T

Genre: Romance/Adventure/Slight Drama

Pairing(s): Warren/OC; Will/Layla; Zak/Magenta

Full Summary: Carson McCree, barely able to control her power of possession, learns that she also is able to talk to the dead. Along with going to a new school, after her old one was attacked, she must deal with crushes, villains, and a past that has nothing to do with her.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sky High or any of it's characters. Sadly, no matter how many times I ask Santa for Disney, I usually only get a pony. *sigh* Well, anyway, I do, however, own my characters.

–

"For the last time, Grace, I don't know if there is any hot guys in my apartments! Why do you care anyway? You have Arthur!" Carson yelled into the phone, which, she was holding on to for dear life with her shoulder, pressing it against her ear. As she continued talking to her friend, she unloaded boxes of her things; CDs, posters, books, ect.

"I wasn't talking about for _me. _Sheesh, Carson, you should know me better then that! I was talking about a hot guy for _you,_" Grace said on the other end of the phone. Carson rolled her eyes at this comment. She wasn't interested in dating at the moment; what with going to a completely new school. Her only wish right now was to get through her first day without making a complete fool out of her self.

"Carson!" her mom yelled for her from the kitchen. Carson quickly put down her one of the heaviest boxes and switched sides with the phone.

"Have to go, Grace. I smell something burning from the kitchen and I have a pretty good estimate that it's my breakfast. Bye!" Carson hung up the phone and ran into the kitchen, where her mom was serving burnt toast and scrambled eggs. Yummy. Carson quickly scarfed them down and went back to her room to get ready for school. While in the shower, someone started knocking on the door furiously.

"Hurry up! Or, you'll be late!" her father yelled over the running water. Carson quickly shut off the water after that, even if she still had shampoo in her hair, and got dressed. Throughout this process, she kept getting more and more nervous.

What if Grace is the only she knows at Sky High? What if Grace finds a new best friend and just leaves Carson to fend for her self? Carson already knew Julia's parents wouldn't let her come to America; they actually don't want Julia to even go near another super hero school ever again after what happened. And, Arthur couldn't afford to come over here, so, he's waiting for Pri. Sky to be rebuilt and he's going to go to school there again. Carson hadn't felt this nervous since her first day at Pri. Sky.

So many thoughts were going through her head that she barely remembered kissing her parents goodbye to catch the bus and then leave the apartment. By then, her hives on her arms were itching like there was no tomorrow and all she wanted to do was go back home and snuggle under her blankets in her room. As Carson walked, she hardly noticed the boy that walked in front of her, ignoring her presence as well. Finally, after the hives have gotten to the point where they itched so much that the nail to skin contact was getting a bit too loud, Carson yelled in frustration.

"Stupid hives! Stop itching, dammit!" Carson screamed in annoyance. This made the man in front of her stop in his tracks and turn around to stare at her, a questioning look on his face with his brow arched. This made Carson jump a bit, just then noticing that there was someone in front of her. He had medium length black hair, with a streak of red on the side. His eyes were chocolate brown, that looked fierce, but, at the moment, more weirded out. Finally, after he stared at her for a couple of seconds, he turned back around and started walking forward again.

Carson wondered if he was from her apartment complex, since, she hadn't really been paying attention to anything besides her hives since she left her home. Though, she had more to think about when the guy stopped next to a bus stop. She stopped where she was and pulled out a piece of paper that had the directions to get to her bus stop. She read it and then read it slowly again. Finally, she folded it back up and stuffed it back into her pocket, confirming that where the boy was standing was where her bus stop was.

She walked up next to the guy, giving him a friendly smile and a wave, trying to be polite. She got a grunted, "Hey," in return and then she completely lost his attention. Carson huffed to her self, annoyed by his rudeness. She then went back to scratching her arms until the bus came. Once the guy was in first, Carson stepped into the bus. She was greeted by shouting of other students and paper airplanes. She looked through seats to sit and finally decided to sit next to the guy that was at her bus stop; he had taken the last window seat.

"Is this seat taken?" Carson asked standing, pointing at the seat next to him. But, before he could answer, the bus jerked forward and Carson was thrown into the seat, her head hitting his shoulder. Carson pushed her self off him and sat down, not caring now if the seat was being saved or not.

"Sorry," she mumbled, rubbing her head.

"It's fine," he said, messaging his shoulder, staring out the window. His answer provoked Carson to say more.

"I'm Carson, by the way," Carson said cheerfully, smiling. The guy sighed silently, not really wanting to start a conversation but spoke anyway.

"Warren Peace," he said, still staring out the bus window. Carson finally took the hint and didn't say another word. Instead, she wondered to her self about the new school. Would it be like her old one? Would the kids the about the same? From the looks of people on the bus, some of the boys were shouting at each other, others were throwing things, and some of the girls were sharing make up tips with each other, they were a energetic bunch; besides Warren and a couple of others. They were mostly like the kids at her old school. This calmed her a bit throughout the bus ride.

–

When they finally got to the school, Carson's hives were all over her body by then; making her dance off the bus. She quickly looked around, hoping to see someone from Pri. Sky, but, instead, she caught the sight of the school. It was slightly different then Pri. Sky; Pri. Sky was much smaller, though, it had more land. Tons of teens rushed by her, each with their own power. Finally, Carson noticed a banner hanging from the roof of the school in big red letters saying: WELCOME PRIVATE SKY HIGH STUDENTS.

Under the banner, there was a huddle of students and Carson quickly recognized one of them being Grace. Carson raced up next to her as fast as she could go and saw that Grace was accompanied by Mallory and Zeke. Grace and Zeke greeted Carson with a smile, Mallory just cocked a brow.

"Why did you run over here?" But, Mallory's comment was quickly ignored when the two other girls hugged, missing each other for the past week and a half. Once they were done hugging, Zeke was happy to see that he got a hug as well; Carson would have offered one to Mallory if she didn't look more pissed off then a cat that just got a bath.

"So, how was your break?" Zeke asked cheerfully. Carson shrugged. Nothing had really happened to hold her interest; plus, all she could think about was the event at Pri. Sky and then coming to this school. The only thing that kept her sane was talking to Grace on the phone. Which reminded her, she had to call Julia when she got home. Just then, at the corner of her eye, she saw two girls whispering to each other, trying not to look at the group she was in.

"Don't tell me Angel and Loraine are here, too?" Carson groaned, dread in her voice. Grace looked behind Carson and her face dropped too.

"Yes, sadly. I was one of the first ones here and then when I saw Angel White walk up, I thought I might have been hallucinating and had gone insane. After a while, I realized that she was real and that god just hated my guts," Grace explained.

"Who's Angel and Loraine?" Zeke asked, sipping on his cherry flavored icy drink.

"The most evil people on earth!...Well, maybe besides the people that destroyed the school...and Mallory," Grace added once Zeke gave her a look. Carson had told Grace about all that happened once she dropped down from the vent; which, there wasn't much to tell, besides almost dying.

"Hey!" Mallory yelled out in defense, but, her comment was ignored once again.

"Well, Loraine isn't that bad if she isn't near Angel," Carson said. Grace snorted.

"I beg to differ." Just then a small, fragile girl came up to them. She had short brown hair and big brown eyes that were covered by her think rimed glasses. She looked scared and out of place.

"U-um...e-excuse me...uh...is this w-where the Pri. S-sky kids are m-meeting?" the girl asked, shaking. Grace and Carson both nodded; almost afraid that if they spoke they would frighten the small girl. The girl smiled weakly.

"I-I'm Gal Pat," the girl quickly introduced, sticking her hand out; though, it seemed like she was scared to do so and it was taking all her power to do it. Carson shook her hand first, then Grace.

"Carson McCree."

"Grace Hall." They introduced. Zeke popped his out from behind them and started shaking her hand roughly.

"And, I'm Zeke Bailey," Zeke introduced proudly. Though, by the time he let go of her hand, the small girl seemed shaken up and dizzy.

"I haven't seen you around before. Are you a freshmen?" Carson asked. Gal blushed.

"N-no...actually, I-I'm a junior," Gal admitted, her facing turning a deep scarlet.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" Carson quickly apologized.

"I-it's fine...I'm used to it," Gal said meekly. Suddenly, a low voice jerked all of their attention towards a guy standing on the steps of the school in front of them.

"Is this where the teens from Pri. Sky are meeting?" the man asked, pointing at the banner. All five of them; yes, Mallory was still there with them; were so stunned by the sudden voice that they could only nod in response. Though, Carson was the only one not to move, only stare. There, in front of her, was Dylan Noel. _Her _Dylan Noel_. _Well, he wasn't officially hers, but, she liked to think he was.

"Thanks," said Dylan causally, pushing some of his dirty blond hair from his hazel eyes. But, before he could climb the rest of the steps, a man pushed him out of his way and then ignored Dylan's "Hey, watch it!". The rest of them moved out of the man's way and watched him lean on the wall not far from the group.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer," snapped the man. Grace leaned over to Carson.

"He's Marco Garcia," Grace whispered. Carson nodded. She had heard about him from Arthur. He had said Marco was a junior like him and was trouble and to stay away from him. Then he went on a long rant about him not appreciating art that Carson was too tired from school to pay attention to. Just as Carson was counting how many people were here, a blond girl popped out of no where.

"Hello, Private Sky High students! Welcome to Sky High!" the girl said, a little too perky for the morning. She got a few hellos but, even those seemed forced.

"I'm Brenda Woods, the _new_ student body president!" The way Brenda said new made Carson wonder what happened to the _last _student body president and what Brenda had to do to get where she was now. As Brenda went over the procedures about the edges of the school and how _not _to fall over the side, Carson looked around the school. Once she was examining one of the pillars, her thoughts were snapped back into reality when everyone started laughing.

"What happened?" Carson whispered to Grace when they started moving forward. By this time, all the other students at Sky High were already in class and the hallways were deserted. Finally, they arrived in the GYM. Once all ten students were in the GYM, Brenda disappeared without a trance; making a pretty good impression that her power involved teleportation. Most the students stayed quiet or whispered among each other, talking about the school.

Suddenly, the middle of the GMY floor came up with a man standing on it in short shorts. He blew his whistle to calm everyone; or to blow their ears off, either one.

"Quiet!" he screamed once he was done killing the teens' ear drums. "The names Coach Boomer and you will address me as such! From being from another hero school, you all should know how power placement works, so, I want no complaints, no whiners, and no backtalk! Is that clear?"

"Yes, Coach Boomer!" only half the kids screamed half heartily. Boomer seem to ignore the rest that didn't participate and just went on with talking.

"Good," he said with a smile. "First up, Zeke Bailey!" Zeke groaned and quickly stumbled/walked up next to him.

"Power?" Coach Boomer asked, taking out a clipboard and a pen.

"Uh...Echolocation, sir," Zeke stammered. Boomer looked at him as if he had just grown five heads.

"What?" Boomer demanded, as if Zeke was mocking him.

"Uh...it pretty much means I can find things," Zeke quickly explained. Boomer put his hands to his hips; still holding the clipboard and pen.

"Prove it," Boomer said, daring him to do so. Zeke pointed at a cabinet on the right side of the GYM wall.

"In there is about five basketballs, two volley balls, and a couple of dodge balls," Zeke said, not even looking at the cabinet. Boomer rubbed his chin.

"Correct, but, not a good enough power to become a hero. Sidekick!" Zeke shrugged, as if he expected it and walked back next to Carson and Grace.

"Marco Garcia!" Boomer called next. Marco silently walked up next to him.

"Power?" Marco seemed to smirk when Boomer asked this and then stuck out his hands, pointing his fingers at the floor. Suddenly, the ground started shaking and everyone on the floor started to panic. But, just as fast as it happened, it stopped.

"Earthquakes? Hero!" Boomer beamed. Marco seemed fine with this and then walked back down where the rest of the teens were. Carson just then noticed that they must not have a villain's category in this school; which, troubled her a bit. In Pri. Sky, the villain's classes were there to teach bad kids to not become villains, but, heroes. The villains' kids were selected by the principle, who, had the power of Empathy; to read or feel ones emotions. Carson wasn't sure what she read that made the villain kids stick out, but, Principle Oneil was usually always on the dot with them. Except for Dylan, who, was perfect and Carson could never understand why he was in the villain class.

Next up was Grace, who, looked like she might puke. When Boomer asked her about her power, Grace hesitated.

"Well...I can breath underwater," Grace admitted finally. Boomer sighed.

"Sidekick!" Grace walked back down, looking ashamed. Carson gave her an encouraging smile to try and lift her spirit, which, helped her a bit.

"Loraine Lane!" Loraine quickly scurried up next to Coach Boomer.

"I can make a thunder storm," Loraine explained, not waiting for him to ask her. And, before she was asked to show him, she lifted her hands and looked up at the ceiling. Seconds later, a thunder cloud hovered over her head, cracking lightning and rain was pouring over her and Boomer. Boomer looked unpleased about getting wet but marked her down as a hero nonetheless. What happened next was what Carson was dreading most.

"Carson McCree!" Boomer screamed, which, her name ringed in her ears as she made her way up next to him.

"Power?" he asked, as if it wasn't necessary for him to say it anymore; which, it really wasn't.

"Possession." Carson's voice seemed to come out cracked and more squeaky then she wanted. Boomer's eyes seemed to light up by her response.

"Possession? Interesting, very interesting. I haven't seen the power possession before. Well, go on!" Carson posed with her hands in the shape of a gun; which, got her a few snickers from the people below. She looked through the few people below her, trying to pick someone to possess when she caught eyes with Angel. She knew she would have to shower later, but, decided to possess her. Carson blinked and when she opened her eyes again, she was in Angel's body.

"Amazing!" After a couple of years of possessing people, Carson finally realized how people knew she was possessing someone. It seems that no matter who she possessed, her eye color stayed the same with whoever she possessed. It just happened to be a coincidence that Shana had the same eye color.

"So, when you possess someone, can you use their power if they have one?" Boomer asked, excitement in his voice. Carson shook her head.

"No," she said flatly. Boomer's face seemed to flatten a bit too.

"Can you gather information in their mind?" Carson shook her head again.

"Can you at least harm them in anyway?" Carson shook her head once again.

"Whatever harm I do to them, hurts my own body as well," Carson explained, not liking Boomer's face drop completely and then regain in annoyance. Carson quickly returned to her own body, too concerned at the moment to feel pleased that Angel's body dropped to the floor.

"I see. Sidekick!" Boomer yelled. Carson stood there, mouth open a bit from shock. She had never expected to be put as a sidekick. As Carson opened her mouth to protest, Boomer looked back at her, irritated to see that she hasn't left yet.

"SIDEKICK!" Boomer screeched, his sonic boom throwing her off the stage and flat on her butt on the GYM floor. Carson quickly got off the floor, dusted her self off, and walked over to Grace, carrying the rest of her dignity with her; which, was much at this point. Dylan was after her, which, made her feel like an even more like a loser. His power was that he could create energy blast and was quickly made a hero. Once Dylan was coming down the stage, Angel was starting to regain consciousness.

Gal Pat was up next, which, it took her about five minutes to get up there, because she was so nervous and walked horribly slow. Before she began, she stammered out that everyone should plug their ears before she continued. At this, Zeke refused, saying whatever she could do, probably couldn't hurt him. And, it turned out that Gal's power was that she could sing so high that it could break almost anything; all the windows were broken in the GYM by the time she was finished...so were Zeke's ear drums.

Up next was Mallory, with her not so shocking power to heal, but, Boomer quickly put her down as a sidekick. It took both Zeke and Grace to bring her down from the stage without Mallory attacking Boomer, who, looked like he could have easily taken her on. Lastly, Angel, who, had was finally able to stand up right; but, even with barely any ability to stand, to Carson, she still looked graceful going up on the stage...which pissed her off even more.

Angel stood there for a few seconds, and then a pair of huge white dove wings popped out of her back. They flapped a bit, blowing wind to those below and then she hovered off the ground. With the sun hitting her just right, Angel looked like...well, an angel. Angel landed nicely back on stage and Boomer claimed her as a hero. Angel skipped off the stage, giving a gloating face towards Carson. Carson was so furious that she felt her face go red.

As they were leaving the GYM, following the magically appeared Brenda somewhere to get their schedules, Grace had to lead Zeke the right way and shout in his ear to get him to hear anything. Gal apologized many times for it, but, Grace said it was his own fault. So far, Carson's first day sucked and she really wished she was back at Pri. Sky instead at stupid Sky High, but, there wasn't anything she could do about it now. All she could do is suck in a breath of air and march along with her fellow student body.

–

*sigh* Another long chapter! D8 Why can't I make my other story this long? T-T Oh well. Anyway, hoped you like this story, again, stayed up late to finish it, so, it probably has some mistakes in it.


	4. Talking To A Ghost

Hero's Don't Have Fears

Fandom: Shy High

Rating: T

Genre: Romance/Adventure/Slight Drama

Pairing(s): Warren/OC; Will/Layla; Zak/Magenta

Disclaimer: I do not own Sky High or any of it's characters. Sadly, no matter how many times I ask Santa for Disney, I usually only get a pony. *sigh* Well, anyway, I do, however, own my characters.

Comment: Wow! Forth chapter already! 8D Though, I still have a while to go before this story ends. ^^; Anyway, ENJOY THE STORY. :3

–

Once given their schedules, Brenda didn't waste any time to disappear and let the teens fend for themselves. The heroes and sidekicks went their separate ways, and then they all split into grades. After calming down a bit, Carson realized how lucky she was to be a sidekick. If she had been placed as a hero; which, she thought she should have been; then she would be going off with Angel and Loraine, and would probably have most of her classes with them. Now, since she was a sidekick, most of her classes were with Grace.

Grace and Carson scurried over to their first class, which, was second period half way done for the rest of the school. They walked into Hero Support II with Mr. Boy, who, was talking about something to do with what a sidekick must do if their hero gets knocked out. Carson and Grace got stares as they entered the room, closing the door behind them. Mr. Boy stopped talked and stared at them until he realized who they were and stumbled to his desk to see what they were here for.

"Oh, yes. You two must be the new students that came from Pri. Sky. Welcome to the class!" Mr. Boy said cheerfully. Mr. Boy stumbled around his desk and then appointed them to the back seats. Through their journey to the back of the room, the rest of the kids in the class watched them. Once they were seated, Mr. Boy went on with his lecture. Grace quickly took out a piece of paper to take notes on and, after about five minutes of day dreaming, Carson caught up that she should be taking notes and also took out a piece of paper.

The class zoomed by fast to Carson and she was thrilled to get out of such a boring, and somewhat insulting, class. Her first year at Pri. Sky, she was a hero. And, part of her second year, she was also a hero. But, just suddenly being dumped into the sidekick class made her confidence go down and she had a bit of guilt. She was never mean to the sidekicks at her old school; heck, her best friend was one! But, she usually just ignored the bullying some of them got. She also thought it was unfair that sidekicks were only there to help the hero and that they could never get the attention the heroes would always get.

Carson and Grace quickly made their way to Hero Support Chemistry. The teacher, Mr. Medulla, split them up, Grace going with a guy from their second period, and Carson sitting next to a girl with long black hair, hung in a pony tail. The girl was tanned and had yellow green eyes. She was looking down at her paper when Caron sat next to her and then she started to chew on the tip of her eraser. The girl kept glancing up at Carson as if she wanted to tell her something, but, just continued to chew on her poor eraser. Finally, Carson cleared her throat and spoke up.

"Hi, I'm Carson," she said, giving her a friendly smile. She was pretty sure the girl already knew her name since Mr. Medulla had said it in front of the class. The girl grinned and put down her pencil.

"I'm Abbey," she says. Then, she quickly picks back up her pencil and starts tapping it on the table. "Sooo...Are you one of the students coming from Pri. Sky?"

"Yep." Suddenly, Abbey drops her pencil and gets real close to Carson's face. Carson pulled back a bit, giving Abbey a stare that said, you're-popping-my-space-bubble. Abbey then let out a squeal.

"Omigod! Really?!" Abbey looked like she was about to explode from too much happiness.

"...Yeah?" Carson said, a bit afraid of answering. Abbey let out another squeal. Though, fortunately for Carson, Mr. Medulla spoke up.

"Ms. Escarrà, could you please answer the question on the board?" the teacher asked. Abbey hesitated on answering the question, but, after a few seconds of pausing, she gave the correct answer. Though, Carson noticed that her eye color right then was bright pink, then when she went back to chewing on the eraser, they turned yellow green again. Carson was pretty sure she was going insane.

When there was five minutes left until the bell rang, Mr. Medulla let the kids talk amongst themselves since they had just finished a pop quiz, that, was completely unfair from what Carson and Grace heard; they were going to take the quiz on Friday since today was their first day. Though, when Mr. Medulla said this, Carson felt afraid because Abbey turned to look at her and then started talking a mile a minute.

"Omigod! So, was it scary during the attack? Did you see anyone get eaten? How did you survive? How many people were left after the explosion? Did you see who did it? Did you take to the villains?" Abbey talked so fast that Carson didn't even catch a word she was saying. Though, when Abbey saw the confused look on Carson's face, she blushed and her eyes turned bright pink again. Okay, now Carson was sure this time that they changed colors.

"Sorry, I tend to talk fast when I get excited. It's just been buzzing around the school about what happened," Abbey explained. "And, I really wanted to know the details since the only thing that was ever as exciting here was that villain last year. Though, I got here half way through the year, so, I missed that, too." Abbey's eyes turned a forest green.

"Uh...Your eyes...do they...?" Carson didn't want to be rude, but, they were starting to get her curious.

"My eyes? Oh!" Suddenly, Abbey laughed and her eyes turned orange. "Yes, yes. They change color with my mood."

"Really? That's so cool!"

"Eh. Not really. I can't see what color they are unless I look in a mirror and it isn't so powerful to get me into the hero class. Plus, I have constant mood swings," Abbey explained, rolling her eyes, which, turned forest green again. The bell rang then, making them both jump.

"Shoot. And, I wanted to know what happened, too." Abbey sighed. "Let me see your schedule." Carson handed it to her, noticing her perky attitude at the beginning of the class had turned into an annoyed one. Abbey examined it for a second, then smiled; her eyes turning a light yellow.

"Awesome! We have GYM together! We can talk there!" Abbey smiled, handed it back to Carson, and then skipped out of the class. When Caron finally walked out of the classroom, Grace was waiting for her outside of the doorway.

"Finally! Took you long enough!" Then, Grace's mood changed as quickly as Abbey's. "I found us a spot to sit at lunch, which, is now! Hurry!" Grace was practically dragging Carson to the Cafeteria door. After much searching, Grace stopped at a table with six people sitting and talking. Though, when Grace and Carson stopped, they all stopped chatting and stared up at them.

"Hi Ethan!" Grace quickly waved and then took a seat. Carson awkwardly took a seat next to her, sitting across from a girl with cat ears on her head. She looked at Carson and Grace as if they just grew two heads.

"Do you know these people, Ethan?" the girl asked, turning her attention towards a boy with glasses. Carson then noticed that he was the guy that Grace was paired up with in Mr. Medulla's class.

"Uh...Yeah. Grace is my new science partner. And, well, they didn't have anywhere to sit at lunch...so, I just thought..." Ethan looked embarrassed behind his glasses and Carson regretted sitting here even more if it meant that the poor guy was going to get in trouble with his friends. Though, it seems one of his friend's noticed his discomfort.

"It's fine, Ethan. I'm Will by the way," the brunette said.

"And, I'm Layla," the red head next to him said, holding Will's hand on the table.

"The names Zack Attack," a blond boy said, shaking Carson and Grace's hands.

"Magenta," said the girl with kitty ears. "And, you already know Ethan." Magenta nodded her head towards him. Then, everyone's attention turned to a guy at the end of the table, reading, not paying attention to what was happening. Finally, Will gently elbowed him, making him notice that the table had gone silent. When he lifted his head up, Carson realized that he was the guy from her bus. Warren looked at all of them, rolled his eyes, and sighed.

"Warren Peace," he introduced with false enthusiasm.

–

Sadly, lunch ended too soon and then they had to return to their classes. For Carson's next three classes, Grace wasn't in them. Though, fourth period GYM wasn't so bad, since she had Abbey and Magenta in it; which Abbey asked a lot a questions and even Magenta seemed interested in hearing about the attack. Though, during roll call, when Coach Boomer said Abbey's last name wrong, her eyes flashed red and she had to fight the urge to correct him harshly; Carson knew Abbey was afraid of Boomer though.

After hours of nothing but wanting to sleep, Carson made it the last period of the day. Gadget Usage. She also had this with Abbey, who, said the teacher for this class just retired a couple of days ago.

"Really? How old was the teacher?" Carson asked.

"Not _that _old. Which, is why it's weird that he retired." Abbey shrugged. "But, the new teacher is really annoying. She treats us like we're all stupid or something. I'm sure it's because she was a hero. Plus, she has all the guys in the class going gaga at her." Her eyes were forest green envy again. From what Carson heard of this teacher, she liked her less and less.

"Sounds annoy..." Carson voice came to a halt when she saw the teacher. The woman had her blond hair up in a messy bun and she dressed in long sleeved blue blouse with a flowered skirt. Her icy eyes turned to stare at Carson.

"You..." Carson mouth, her eyes narrowing. Eve got up from her desk and greeted Carson with a wicked smile.

"Hello, you must the new student," Eve said. Abbey leaned next to Carson.

"Do you know Ms. Levi?" Abbey whispered to Carson. Before Carson could answer, Ms. Levi came between the two.

"Abbey, dear, please take your seat," Eve said, staring Abbey down; though, her voice was full of motherly concern. Abbey fast walked over to her desk, which, was in the back, near the window. Ms. Levi placed Carson right next to her desk, where, Carson glared at her throughout the class period. When the class bell rang, Carson was the last to gather her stuff.

"No one would believe you anyway," Ms. Levi said at her desk. Carson turned to glare at her.

"What?"

"Even if you tell others, no one would believe you about me. My record it spotless."

"What if I tell Mr. Sweet." Though, Carson stopped and then wanted to explain who Mr. Sweet was but Eve spoke before she could say more.

"Simon's a fool, and he's still back in England with that cruel, _crushed_ school."

"How do know-"

"Isn't it obvious? I went to that atrocious school. Anyway, you can tell whoever you want, but, it will do you no good. Now, get out of my classroom, I need to get the stench of sidekicks out," Eve huffed, waving Carson away. After successfully kicking Carson out of the classroom and then locking the door, Carson saw Abbey waiting for her.

"What was all that about?" Abbey asked, her eyes yellow green with anxiousness.

"I'll tell you later."

–

Carson sat on the bus, wanting to talk to someone, _anyone. _She felt so many different emotions at the moment; anger, sadness, fear. She needed to talk to someone _right now. _But, she didn't know anyone on her bus and that Warren kid hadn't gotten on the bus yet. She regretted grabbing her stuff from her locker and running to the bus; she forgot her and Grace no longer rode together. She also regretted not telling Abbey right after seventh period, but, she really wanted to tell Grace first; at the moment though, she didn't care who. Finally, Warren walked in, making Carson smile bigger then she thought would ever do for any other guy besides Dylan. Right when he was about to pass her and sit where a window seat was open, Carson grabbed him by his arm and pulled him into the seat next to her.

"I need to talk to you!" Carson said, practically jumping out of her seat. Warren looked from her to another empty seat.

"Uh...sure?" Warren said, raising an eyebrow. Carson then explained starting with day of the attack. She talked about the zombies and Eve and Daniel. Surprisingly, Warren was a good listener. He didn't interrupt and he always seemed interested in what Carson was saying. And, it felt good to let out all her emotions and tell someone about what happened. She had told Grace this, of course, but, she hadn't felt this good for some reason. She couldn't really talk about it with her parents, since, she didn't want to worry them and make them change their minds, pulling her out of the school.

Carson continued to talk as they both exited the bus and then walk to the Apartment Complex. Though, when they got to the gate, Carson paused.

"Well...that's about it. Sorry to bore you with my story."

"It's fine. People usually rant to me. That's actually how I became friends with Will and Layla and everyone else," Warren explained.

"That must suck." Warren shrugged at Carson's statement. The climbed the stairs in silence.

"What's your number?" Carson asked, wanting to break the horrible silence.

"Huh?"

"Your Apartment number."

"Oh. 56B," Warren said.

"Awesome! Mines 53B!" Carson said, excited. Though, when Warren gave her a strange look, she frowned and blushed a bit, not sure why she got so excited.

"Well, I guess I'll be seeing you. Bye," Warren said, waving over his shoulder as he turned right. Carson stared at him as he walked to his door and then turned left to walk to her own place. She walked into the Apartment to find it completely empty. She found a note on the counter that her mom wrote her, telling her she took Edan and went shopping. Even after her little rant with Warren, she still wanted to complain to her mom about her first day of school. But, she decided that she need to check up on Julia and she how she was, so, she went on a search for the phone.

After tarring the living room apart, Carson remembered that left the phone in her room. Carson thumped the wall through the hallway and then turned into her room, only, to stop in her tracks. There, in the corner of the her room, was a teen girl floating. The TV was on, and Carson was sure the girl was watching it. She wore ragged dress, with an apron around her waist. Her hair was long and an auburn color. She wore a creamed bandanna on her head. Though, the strangest thing about this girl she was almost completely see through.

When Carson walked in, the girl turned to look at her and then smiled. Carson, on the other hand, was frozen. The girl floated over to her and was just about to say something when Carson leaned back and then collapsed on the floor. When Carson finally became conscious again, the girl was floating above her.

"Are ye alrigh'?" the girl asked. Carson's eyes went big, just then noticing that the ghost was above her. She scramble back.

"S-stay away f-from me!" Carson yelled, backing up into the wall. The ghost blinked at her.

"Can ye see meh?" she asked. Carson nodded, shaking. The girl grinned. "Oh, wow. I haven' had anyone talk to meh before. Do ye have the power of mediumship?" When Carson gave the ghost a weird look, she continued.

"It means, can ye talk to the dead?" Carson still gave her confused look. The girl sighed. "I guess ye can. Ye know, I have the power of mediumship...well, I used to." The ghost giggled. "I died of yellow fever long ago." Carson, still terrified of the girl, was inching back, wanting the ghost to leave. Next, the ghost started rambling on and on about where she was from. Despite being scared out of her minds, Carson listened.

"Infac', I'm from Ireland, we came to America during the big drought. The land of mediumship. Well, actually, meh family was the only one with this power. Though, the big power of the time was possession." The ghost had a look of disgust on her face. "Ever'one thought that it was so interestin' to have that power. If you ask meh though, possession was useless."

"Hey! I have the power of possession!" Carson snapped, feeling insulted. Though, when the ghost looked at her, Carson quickly shrunk back. "Sorry," Carson mumbled. The ghost floated over to Carson, who, looked like she might faint again.

"Ye look Irish," the ghost mumbled. Carson nodded. Then, the girl's face lighted up. "I heard that meh brother had a daughter that married a man with the power possession. I could possibly be yer great, great, aunt." Then, the ghost attempted to hug Carson, but, she just went through her. Carson was freaking out though, having the ghost so close. Finally, she pulled away.

"Ye are very quiet. Speak up! Meh names Mattie O'Kane." Mattie curtsied.

"C-Carson," she introduced. Then, she heard the door knob jiggle and then her mom came in through the front door, carrying bags of food and a crying Edan. Carson ran to her mom, Mattie floating at her side.

"Carson, can you help me here, Edan needs his diaper changed," Melissa said, handing Carson some of the groceries.

"Mum, my great, great aunt is here," Carson whispered to her mother. Melissa gave her a confused looked and then looked around as if expecting someone to be standing in the living room.

"Huh?" her mother asked. Carson pointed over at Mattie who smiled and then was playing peak-a-boo with Edan. "Are you feeling okay, sweetie?" Melissa checked to see if Carson had a fever, but, Carson pushed her hand away.

"I'm fine. But, seriously, she's standing...actually, she's floating, right in front of you!" Carson said, pointing right at Mattie.

"I think you should lay down," Melissa pushed her daughter down on the couch, then, she went to the kitchen to put the food away. Mattie floated over to her.

"I wouldn' try that again, lassie. She can't see meh like ye can."

–

That's it for now. :3 Next chapter will be up soon and sorry this took so long.


	5. The Paper Lantern

Hero's Don't Have Fears

Fandom: Shy High

Rating: T

Genre: Romance/Adventure/Slight Drama

Pairing(s): Warren/OC; Will/Layla; Zak/Magenta

Disclaimer: I do not own Sky High or any of it's characters. Sadly, no matter how many times I ask Santa for Disney, I usually only get a pony. *sigh* Well, anyway, I do, however, own my characters.

Comment: Yay! Chapter 5! 8D Sorry this took so long to get out. School is slowing eating away what I have left of my sanity. D: So, anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter; there is more Warren in this chapter! ;)

–

It took a couple of days before Carson finally got used to having Mattie in her room. The day after she found out that she could see and talk to the ghost, she woke up to Mattie floating above her. Carson, praying that yesterday was a dream, woke with a fright and a scream that could pop the ear drums of anyone within one hundred meters. After that morning, her family is starting to question her sanity.

But, by Friday, Carson had finally gotten over the whole ghost thing. Now, she was happy to have Mattie around. She was interesting to talk to, though, Carson usually only talked to her in whispers or when no one was home; she didn't want to worry her mother anymore, thinking she was hallucinating again.

The days passed by fast; with little going on. Carson had told Grace about what happened during 7th period. Ever since that day when Carson had told Warren everything that happened, it seemed to become their start of a friendship. On the bus, she sat with Warren, though, she did most of the talking. Warren didn't seem to mind; but, Carson had a feeling he missed the quiet rides on the bus. Carson talked about her family, friends, hobbies. She also asked about his life, though, he usually changed the subject before she could get much out of him. Though, talking this much was strange to Carson, she wasn't used to talking so much. With Grace, Carson was the one listening; it felt good to talk more. Still, Carson pressed Warren to talk a bit more everyday.

She also enjoyed their talks when walking to and from the Apartment Complex. Though, at lunch, Warren was usually quiet and sat on the end, next to Will, so Carson rarely talked to him then. She didn't mind though, she liked getting to know everyone else at the table. She learned that she had 1st and 2nd period with Zack, Magenta, and Ethan. Grace, who kept insisting that they should hook up Ethan and Julia, was also having a blast with everyone at the table.

And, this Friday morning, Carson was looking forward to a well deserved weekend. Five days straight at this school had Carson wanting to hit her head against a wall; despite being a sidekick, they still gave out too many tests and more homework than seemed legal, even if it was extremely easy. Carson quickly did her morning routine, kissed her parents goodbye, and headed to the gate, where Warren was waiting for her. He had his head down, reading a book in his hand. He leaned slightly on the fence, only looking up when Carson was about a couple of feet away.

"Good morning," Carson said cheerfully. Warren gave a nod, his way of a greeting. Carson had grown used to this. Warren quickly put his book back into his backpack and then they set out on their journey to the bus stop. As Carson chatted about what she did last summer, she paused, just then remembering something.

"You know, Warren, you never told me your power," Carson said, staring up at him; though, Carson was only about an inch shorter then him. Warren shrugged.

"You never asked," he said simply. This wasn't the answer Carson had been hoping to hear.

"So...?"

"So...?" Warren mimicked her. Carson gave him a friendly glare.

"You know what I mean!" Carson yelled at him. Warren gave her a smirk, he was obviously amused by her outburst.

"Pyrokinesis," Warren said.

"Huh?"

"My power. You _do_ know what a pyro is, right?" Warren asked, giving her a if-you-don't-I-might-have-to-smack-you look. Carson blushed a bit and glared at him harder.

"Of course I know what a pyro is!" This made Warren's smirk widen.

"Uh huh. What's your power then?" he asked. Carson's blush went darker. A couple of weeks ago, she would have enjoyed telling him about her power, but, ever since the attack on the school, she felt conscious about it. She now felt that it was barely useful, after she couldn't do anything to help during the attack and it wasn't even good enough to get her into the hero class.

"P-possession," Carson stuttered; though, she wasn't sure why. Warren's eyes widened in curiosity.

"Possession?"

"It is when you possess someone. Like, my spirit goes inside whosoever body I'm possessing, at least that's how my dad explained it anyway," Carson explained further when she saw Warren's confused look. Though, Warren looked like he wanted to learn more about the power. Carson glanced around.

"I would show you, but, no one's here to possess," Carson said.

"Possess me then," Warren said simply. Carson blinked at him in confusion.

"Possess you? I thought you would want to see it though?"

"I do, but, I also want to see how being possessed feels like," Warren said with a shrug.

"Well...okay. But, I have to warn you, most people, once I'm back in my own body, usually collapse," Carson warned. Warren nodded, acknowledging this. Not wanting to do that embarrassing pose, she instead looked up in Warren's eyes. She hadn't tried possessing someone this way, but, it was worth a try. Though, at first all she could think about were how brown Warren's eyes were, after awhile she finally concentrated enough for her to possess him. She blinked and when she opened her eyes she was in Warren's body.

Though, she felt strange. Her vision was a bit fuzzy and then she started to get dizzy. Carson closed her eyes, trying to make her sight better, but, when she opened them again, she was inside a bedroom. It was filled with hero posters (some torn) and toys were scattered everywhere. Carson heard voices yelling and then a crash. Carson then, trying to move, realized she had no control over her actions. Her hand went up and she saw how small and childish it looked. The child's fingers suddenly had bits of fire dancing on them.

Carson could feel that the child was scared, but, was trying to block out the sounds by playing with the fire. The voices got louder and then there was another crash.

"How could you bring him there?! He's only six, Barron!" a woman screamed. Another crash. She felt the child shake, and, she couldn't blame him. The voices were frightening her as well. The child stopped playing with fire and closed his eyes, making Carson close hers as well. When she opened them again, she was back in her own body. She blinked a bit, then, looked over at Warren, who was trying to balance him self. Once he could stand up straight again, he rubbed his temple. Carson wanted to ask him what he thought of being possessed, but, she couldn't shake at what had just happened.

"Well...that was different. It really just felt like I was asleep. Though, I now I have this splitting headache," Warren confessed, still messaging his head. Carson nodded and started to walk again. She talked very little on their way to the bus and when they got on it as well. She just couldn't shake what she had just done. She didn't even know that she was capable of it. She had dipped into Warren's memory, at bad one at that.

–

Throughout the day, Carson noticed, besides getting a headache, Warren hadn't noticed that she had seen the memory. The day was rather boring, nothing really exciting happened. Though, Grace seemed to be in a great mood.

"Guess what?!" Grace practically screamed at Carson.

"What?" Carson asked, giggling at Grace's expression; it was a happy one, yet, it was also very funny.

"Arthur is coming here for Thanksgiving!" Grace yelled, jumping up and down. "I miss him _so _much! Though, I wish Julia would come with him, I miss her a lot too." Carson's smile turned down into a sad frown. Julia wasn't doing so well. Julia's parents wouldn't let her go back to Pri. Sky no matter how many times she told them it was safe. Finally, after talking with her on the phone, Julia had told Carson to stop calling her for awhile; her parents didn't like her talking to anyone that had powers and she claimed she needed time to convince them.

"Though, even if Thanksgiving is a long ways away, I still can't wait until my Arthur gets here," Grace said, bringing back her happy-go-lucky attitude. Carson nodded; she was also looking forward to seeing Art.

–

"Carson! Are you ready?" Melissa yelled from the kitchen.

"Yeah! I'll be there in a minute!" Carson yelled back. She quickly grabbed her shoes and put them on.

"Where are ye goin'?" Mattie asked, floating behind Carson.

"Out to eat. Mum's tired of cooking and wanted to see the city," Carson explained, pulling on her left sneaker. Carson then said her goodbyes to Mattie as she left the room and joined the rest of her family in the living room, all waiting for her. Once everyone was in the mini van; Murphy driving, Devin in the front seat, everyone else in the back; they drove around for a good half an hour.

"Mum! I'm hungry!" Devin complained.

"Wow. Really? You've only said this about a _hundred times _already!" Carson shot at him; he was getting on her last nerves with all his whining.

"We don't need your input, frizzy!" Devin spat back, giving her a toothy smirk.

"Shut up, shrimp!"

"Make me!"

"ENOUGH! Carson, we didn't need your comments," Murphy told her. "Now, instead of fighting, how about you two look for some place to eat instead." Carson couldn't believe he was taking Devin's side; even if she did start it. Carson concluded that Devin should have at least gotten in some kind of trouble. Carson looked out the window just in time to see a Chinese restaurant go by. She quickly read the name before they got too far away from it; The Paper Lantern.

"How about some Chinese food?" Carson suggested, pointing at the now far away restaurant.

"That sounds good," Melissa smiled at her husband. Murphy nodded and turned the car around to go back towards it.

"Eww! I _hate _Chinese food!" Devin complained. Carson didn't say anything, she just stuck her tongue out at him. When they walked inside the Paper Lantern, it was mostly deserted; besides the workers, a couple having dinner, and a few others. When the family was walking to their seats, Devin was still grumbling complaints. Melissa, Edan in her arms, went into the booth first, with Devin going in next, sitting next to his mother. When Murphy sat down, Carson hesitated before sitting down next to him; she knew she wasn't on good terms with him at the moment.

Though, ever since Carson had found out about her powers, her and her father had grown apart. He always seemed more strict with her and always expected more out of her. There has also been a speck of fear in his eyes, too, Carson noticed. Carson also noticed that they, when they were still in England, rarely went to visit her father's parents. Carson was positive that his isolation from her was because of her powers.

Though, Carson was snapped out of her thoughts when the waitress came over to take their order. Once everyone had ordered and then eaten what they got (Carson could have sworn multiply times that the bust boy looked familiar), Carson really needed to use the lady's room.

"I'll be right back," Carson informed her parents as she scooted over and exited the booth. Murphy barely acknowledged her as he filled out a check.

"Carson, if you're going to the rest room, take your brother. I don't want him needing to go on our way home," her mother said, pushing Devin slightly, wanting him to go.

"Mum, I can walk there by my self. I'm thirteen now," Devin explained, feeling embarrassed.

"You don't seem like it," Carson muttered, waiting for him. As both Carson and Devin twirled their way around some people that were leaving and the waitress, Carson finally spotted the bathroom; it was right next to the kitchen doors. Though, when she got close to them, she was almost hit by the large doors, dodging out of the way just in time.

"Sorry," informed a man. Carson's mouth opened slightly in a gasp. The man blinked at her behind a tub of dishes.

"Oh, hey, Carson," Warren nodded. Carson closed her mouth and then smiled.

"Hi, War-"

"Carson, is this the dude you talk about in your sleep? _Dylan, _was it?" Devin smirked. Carson shot him a glare and kicked him in the shine in an angle Warren couldn't see.

"Just ignore him. Anyway, Devin, this is _Warren. _Warren, this is my younger brother, Devin," Carson introduced.

"Who's Dylan?" Warren smirked, interested.

"No one!" Carson said, blushing.

"The guy she stalks," Devin explained to Warren. "And, I would watch out if I were you, Warren. She stalks guys left and right." Carson gave him a bigger glare and then grabbed him by the ear, pulling him away.

"Ignore him, Warren! See you!" Carson waved, giving a fake smile. Once they were out of view, she tried to burn a hole through her brother's head with her eyes.

"Oww! Let go of my ear! I'm telling dad!" Devin yelled. Carson huffed, let go, and then stomped into the girl's bathroom. When she came back out, Devin was waiting for her, looking extremely bored; though, when he saw her come out, his eyes twinkled mischievously.

"So, Carson, who was that Warren guy? You're _boyfriend_?" Devin asked. Carson rolled her eyes and ignored him, walking back to the table.

"I'll take your silence as a yes!" Devin then went racing to the table before Carson could grab him, screaming, "Mum! Dad! Carson has a boyfriend!" When Carson had finally arrived at the table, her mother was grinning at her, her father had concern in his eyes.

"Who is this boy?" Murphy asked, a bit of anger in his voice.

"Oh, honey! Why didn't you tell us?" Melissa asked, smiling still. Carson wasn't sure if her face was more red from fury or embarrassment, but, she knew one thing; she was going to kill Devin in his sleep tonight.

"I _do not _have a boyfriend!" Carson clarified. Just then, the bell on the door rang, announcing that someone had come in. Carson turned to see who it was out of curiosity, also trying not to meet anyone's eyes, and saw Will, Layla, Magenta, and Zach coming inside. Layla was the first to spot her.

"Carson!" Layla shouted, waving. The others looked over at her, and then they walked over to where she was standing, while Carson's family stared.

"What are you doing here?" Layla asked, her fingers locked with Will's.

"Uh...my family came here to get some dinner," Carson said, feeling uncomfortable. She was sure her face was still red and hoped her parents or Devin wouldn't talk about Carson having a boyfriend again. She has had a boyfriend before, back in middle school; though, it only lasted a month and her family never knew.

"Oh," Layla said. "I guess you wouldn't be interested in getting some food with us then, huh?" Carson was just about to say something, when, her mother cut in.

"Carson would be delighted. Sweet heart, we're going to head out. Don't stay out too late," Melissa winked at her daughter. And, before Carson could say another word, her family was already loading up in the car. Carson then sat down with her friends at another booth, Will and Layla on one side, Zach, Magenta, and Carson on the other. They all talked for awhile, when, finally, the waitress came over to take their order; she gave Carson a suspicious look. Carson looked around, it seems that all of them were the last in the restaurant.

"So, why are you all here?" Carson asked, watching them all eat their food.

"A double date," Zach said, grinning.

"No. Glow boy here wanted to see where Warren worked," Magenta said, pointing over at Zach.

"You wanted to see too!" Zach said, offended. "So did Ethan, but, he wasn't feeling up to it."

"We would have called you and Grace, but, we don't have either of you guy's numbers," Layla explained, feeling guilty.

"It's okay," Carson said. A second later, Warren walked up to them, and sat down next to Will, right across from Carson. They all talked until everyone was done with their food.

"So, Carson. I heard you have a boyfriend," Warren said, smirking, resting his chin on his hand. Carson went a dark shade of scarlet. She prayed that he didn't hear that Devin was talking about him.

"N-No, I don't!" Carson defended the best way she could. The bell went off again and Carson looked over Warren to see a man come in. Carson's eyes widened and she smiled happily. Dylan Noel came into the room, looking as wonderful as ever. Though, her grin turned into a frown and her heart sunk when she saw a woman around his arm, smiling up at him. Carson stood up, slamming her hands on the table.

"Who's that girl with Dylan?" Carson demanded, yelling, though, when she realized what she had done, she quickly ducked and hoped Dylan didn't see her do that. Dylan looked around the room, wondering who called his name. After searching for a few seconds, he shrugged and sat down with the girl. Though, the people at Carson's table were all staring at her and then a Dylan. When Carson found enough courage, she peaked through her hands to see everyone staring at her.

"So, that's Dylan?" Warren asked, peering at him. Layla smirked.

"Who's Dylan?" she asked. Carson went back to hiding, especially glad that she had done this when Warren spoke.

"According to her brother, the guy she stalks," Warren said simply. Carson peaked through her hands, gave Warren a glare and stuck out her tongue at him. Though, she did smile; laughing at her self on the inside.

–

Whoo! :D Hoped you enjoyed the chapter. ^^ Yay! Lots of Warren in this chapter. ;) Also, REVIEW PLEASE! x3


	6. The Deal

Hero's Don't Have Fears

Fandom: Shy High

Rating: T

Genre: Romance/Adventure/Slight Drama

Pairing(s): Warren/OC; Will/Layla; Zak/Magenta

Disclaimer: I do not own Sky High or any of it's characters. Sadly, no matter how many times I ask Santa for Disney, I usually only get a pony. *sigh* Well, anyway, I do, however, own my characters.

Comment: Again, sorry this took so long to get out. I've been busy with a stupid project for English and I've got my hands on some really interesting books lately. .

–

"And, then, he started running across the restaurant screaming, 'Carson has a boyfriend! Carson has a boyfriend!'" Carson mimicked, popping another chip into her mouth with a frown. Grace giggled.

"It's not funny!" Carson acted as if it truly offended her. Grace snorted another laugh.

"What are you saying? That's hilarious! I wish I had a younger brother," Grace giggled, grabbing a hand full of chips and then stuffing them into her mouth. Carson looked at Grace as if she just grew two heads.

"You're joking, right? Then, how about I trade my brother for yours?" Carson suggested.

"Eh'll tack that heel!" Grace shouted.

"Don't talk with your mouth full, I have no idea what you just said." Grace swallowed.

"I said, I'll take that deal! But, I must warn you, Eddy will keep you up all night with his hard rock music." Carson shrugged, if that was the worst he would do, then she could live with that. Carson never understood why Grace always complained about her older brother, Eddy. He always seemed mellow and cool to her; Carson would never admit this to anyone, but, she did sorta have a little crush on him when she first started being Grace's friend. The crush ended when she found out that he had a girlfriend that he's been with since middle school. That was the day Dylan walked into her life.

"So, does this mean that you like Warren now?" Grace asked, a glint in her eyes. Carson shook her head.

"No, we're just friends."

"Right. The 'just friends' excuse," Grace said, rolling her eyes.

"No, really. Plus, my heart is devoted to Dylan only."

"I thought he was on a date with a girl at the Paper Lantern though?"

"Yeah- Wait, how do you know that? I haven't got that far in the story!"

"Oh...well...Layla called me this morning. She told me the whole story," Grace smiled innocently.

"Remind me to kill Layla later," Carson grumbled, munching on the chips; already regretting giving Layla hers and Grace's phone numbers.

"Oh, come on. I think you should just get a new crush already. He's a total player!"

"My Dylan is not a player! He just...experiments a lot...But, once he realizes that I'm his true love, he'll know he's found his match." Grace rolled her eyes again and sighed.

"I think we should change the subject, because, I didn't invite you over here for you to talk about Dylan. I invited you over here so we could have fun," Grace said. "I also didn't invite you to eat all my chips!" Grace grabbed the bowl from Carson, who, let out a screech and tried to grab the chips back.

"I think you've had enough!" Grace laughed. Carson stuck her tongue out at her best friend and then raced out of Grace's room and into the kitchen, opening the freezer. She quickly spotted some rocky road ice cream and grabbed the container. As Carson was scooping some of it into a bowl, a scream was heard from the entrance of the kitchen.

"No! Not my ice cream!" Grace yelled. Grace tried to tackle Carson, but, Carson quickly grabbed her bowl and spoon, jumping out of the way and racing out of the kitchen. Trying to race to the safety of the bedroom, Carson half ate, half laughed as Grace chased her.

"It's just ice cream!" Carson yelled.

"Yeah, _my _ice cream!" Grace shouted back. Up ahead, the door to Grace's parents opened and Grace's mom, Anne Hall, stepped out, wearing a night gown and her hair in curlers.

"Both of you! Go to bed! It's past midnight and Grace has to go to church in the morning!" Anne yelled, glaring at both girls. Carson and Grace didn't have to be told twice, they quickly ran back to Grace's room. Once inside, Grace jumped on to her bed, while Carson snuggled into her sleeping bag on the floor. Then, she remembered something.

"Oh! I almost forgot to tell you." Grace turned to her right to show Carson she was listening. "Okay, you know how me and Warren walk to school and back together?" Grace wolf whistled; Carson did her best to ignore it.

"I guess that's a yes. Anyway, he wanted me to possess him, so, I did, expect, this time, once I was in his body, my vision went fuzzy and then I'm pretty sure I saw a memory of his."

"That whole sentence sounded a little kinky," Grace said.

"This is serious, Grace!"

"I am serious! 'He wanted me to possess him' and 'once I was in his body'."

"Grace!"

"Sorry!"

"_As I was saying, _I saw a memory of Warren as a little kid and I'm pretty sure his parents were fighting and throwing things."

"Aww, poor little Warren. What did Warren look like as a kid? I bet he was adorable."

"Grace, this isn't about what Warren looked like! This is about how I dipped into his memories!" Carson suddenly wished Warren was here; he would at least take her seriously. But, then, Carson realized what she had just thought and erased it from her mind. She really needed to stop thinking about Warren.

"Carson, if this is really freaking you out, just possess another person and see if the same thing happens," Grace said, grabbing the remote from on her bed and turned on her TV to Comedy Central.

"Some else, huh?" Carson looked over at Grace, and, after a minute at staring, Grace realized that she was looking right at her. Grace's eyes went wide.

"Oh no! Not again!" Grace rejected, crossing her arms.

"Aww. Please! Why not?" Carson whined.

"Because, last time I was unconscious for two days!"

"Maybe it'll be different this time..."

"No! Now, good night!" Grace quickly dived under her blankets and closed her eyes.

"But-"

"I said good night!"

"Fine," Carson mumbled, getting inside her sleeping bag. As she closed her eyes, she thought about who she would possess when she went to school Monday. It would have to be someone that didn't mind and someone she knew; she really didn't want to possess someone she didn't know and then learn something personal about them. Finally, it came to her. Abbey.

–

Eve woke up early Monday morning, her back aching. She hated sleeping on a worn mattress in an abandoned house. At least I only have to share a room with Daniel, Eve thought as she put her hair up in a bun. Once she was dressed and ready for teaching Sidekicks; the thought still made her nauseous; she walked past Daniel sleeping on the floor and into the living room of the old house. The house it self had three bedrooms; one for Dr. Grave, another for her and Daniel, and the last one for the new girl, Nola.

Eve and Nola hadn't gotten along that well since she joined them a few days ago. Eve didn't trust Nola at all; there was just something about her that was familiar and the familiarity wasn't comfortable. It was also Nola's power that creeped Eve out a bit. Eve glared at Nola's door as she walked past. As Eve made her way past the couch in the living room, she heard Jake snoring. It was all Jake's fault that Nola was here in the first place. Jake was the one that suggested that they recruit Nola; which, resulted in Nola taking his room. Eve thought it was especially unfair that they just layed on their asses all day, while she had to go undercover as a teacher.

Eve felt the urge to flip the couch upside down, but, resisted, knowing that if she didn't hurry up, she would be late to the school. She entered the kitchen and then utensils started floating into the air. Two pieces of toast were being buttered, and eggs were on the stove. The chair pulled it self back and Eve sat down as a plate floated over on to the table, with the toast plopping down on it. Then, the eggs were layed on to the plate.

Eve picked up a piece of toast and was just about to take a bite when a hand grabbed it out of her palm.

"Oh, look. Free food!" Nola said, munching on the toast. Eve rose from her seat fast.

"How dare you take my toast!" Eve shouted, not caring anymore if she woke the rest of the house up.

"Put a cork in it, granny," Nola snapped, taking a seat at the other end of the table. Eve glared at her and then suddenly knives started to float in the air, aiming straight at Nola. Nola ate the rest of the toast and then wiped her mouth.

"You want a fight, huh?" Nola glared back, getting up from her chair.

"Yeah, I do!" Eve growled.

"What's going on in here?" Jake said behind them, rubbing his crusty eyes. Then, seeing the knives pointed towards Nola, his eyes widened. "Glide!"

"Hey, your little girlfriend here started it!" Eve defended.

"She's not my girlfriend!"

"I'm not his girlfriend!"

"Whatever! All I know is that she's been getting on my last nervous these last few days!" Eve hissed. Jake quickly stepped in front of Nola, his hands glowing.

"If you're going to harm Nola, you're going to have to go through me, Glide!" Jake opened his hands and a couple of small, glowing yellow sphere's were on his palm. Eve knew better then to provoke Jake into bombing the kitchen.

"Move aside, Jake! Now!" Nola yelled. "I can take Granny all on my own!"

"Listen to the witch, Jake. I don't want to harm you too!" Eve warned. Then, a hand was placed on Eve's shoulder.

"Won't you be late to work?" someone whispered into her ear. The knives clattered to the floor as Eve turned to looked at Dr. Grave. A blush crept across Eve's cheeks.

"Both of you, out," Dr. Grave commanded at teens. Jake tugged on Nola's elbow, telling her that it was time to leave the kitchen. Nola didn't budge at first, glaring right into Dr. Grave's eyes. Though, finally, both of the teenagers hurried out of the room. Then, Dr. Grave's attention turned back to Eve.

"I'm glad you haven't left yet, I have a new mission for you," Dr. Grave muttered, smirking. Eve couldn't look him in the eye, so, she just stared at the floor.

"Mission?" Eve asked.

"Yes. It's about that Carson girl in one of your classes," he said. "Here, lean closer and I'll tell you."

–

As the rain roared outside, all the students ran around the GYM. It was mandatory by Coach Boomer to run forty laps around the GYM before sitting around doing nothing. Abbey and Carson jogged side by side; Magenta was sick, probably catching what Ethan had.

"I hate what it rains, it means we have to stay inside with all these heroes," Abbey grumbled, barely keeping up with Carson.

"Not all of them are bad, you know," Carson said, but, she did understand where Abbey was coming from. Some of these heroes could be real jackasses. Suddenly, Marco pushed past Abbey and Carson harshly, knocking Abbey to her butt. Speaking of jackasses.

"Urg. I hate that guy," Abbey grunted, grabbing Carson's hand for a help up. Carson nodded. Abbey's eyes suddenly turned gray. "I have an idea. Why don't you possess him and make him do something stupid?" Carson didn't think that was the best idea; she was still sorta scared to possess anyone after Warren. She hadn't gotten around about asking Abbey if she could possess her.

"Well...uh...I could try?" Carson said, walking now. Abbey's eyes turned bright green with excitement. "But, what should I make him do?" Abbey thought for a moment.

"Make him...dance around...or something?"

"Because that's so helpful."

"Fine, then make him dance around like a ballerina."

"Okay, but, don't let my body fall to the ground." Abbey nodded. Carson stared at Marco, hoping that since this method work with Warren, then, it might work with him. After about a minute, nothing happened. Carson decided to do the stupid pose, which, got a few looks from the people around them, but, finally, she was in Marco's body.

Just like what happened when she entered Warren's body, her vision was blurry. Less blurry, but, still annoying. Though, Carson refused to close her eyes, afraid that she'll see a memory. But, after a few seconds, her vision went black, as if the power just went out. Then, everything went into focus again. But, Carson was no longer in the GYM. She opened her eyes to see her self in a room that looked like a tornado just went through it. Two bodies lay motionless and blood everywhere.

"No..." Carson realized that the voice was coming from her mouth. "Why...? No! Why did I kill them?! Why?!" Carson then remembered that she was looking in Marco's memory. Then, her head was turned and Carson saw a little girl under a flipped over couch. She was staring at him with fearful eyes, but, Carson couldn't help, but, feel relived that the little girl was alive. Her eyes then filled with tears.

"Marco...Why did you kill mommy, too?" the little girl asked.

"I-I didn't mean...It wasn't my fault, Lily!" Then, the ground started to shake again. The little girl closed her eyes, shivering with fear. Carson wished now, more than anything, that she could escape this nightmare. Once the shaking stopped, Lily opened her eyes again, more confident this time, and opened her mouth to speak. Except, Carson couldn't hear her because someone was screaming. Then, the screams formed words.

"Get out! Get out of my memories! Get out of my head!" Marco's voice boomed. Then, everything blacked out again. Finally, after what seemed like hours, Carson opened her eyes to bright light.

"Shit...I'm dead," Carson muttered. Someone snorted.

"I hope not," said a voice. Carson tried to focus her eyes, but, they were still blurry. She really hoped that she wasn't in Marco's body anymore. She closed her eyes and opened them to see things a bit more clearly. Finally, she saw Grace and Abbey looking over her.

"Where am I?" she asked, blinking at them.

"You fainted, so, Abbey dragged you to Nurse Spex," Grace explained. "And, I got out of class, saying I had a stomach ache." Nurse Spex walked over to the bed.

"I understand your concern over your friend, but, it's time you both get to class," Spex said, shooing them out.

"How long have I been out?" Carson asked.

"About half an hour. Are you feeling okay, sweetie?" Carson nodded, though, she felt a bit dizzy. Then, Carson wondered what happened with Marco.

"You're classmate, Marco, is fine," said the nurse, as if reading her mind. Carson nodded and got off the bed.

–

After much convincing, Carson finally made Nurse Spex understand that she was feeling fine. Even though she wasn't completely eager to go to 7th period, where Eve was, it was better then laying in bed, thinking about what she saw in Marco's head.

Carson walked through the door of her least favorite class, sensing the eyes on her as she closed the door behind her.

"Nice of you to join us, Mrs. McCree," Ms. Levi said, giving her a sarcastic grin. Carson gave the teacher the note from the nurse and took her seat. Carson wasn't sure if it was her imagination, but, Eve seemed to be even in a fouler mood then usual. She seemed to pick on her in particular, picking her for answers that Carson knew nothing about. But, she did spread her anger out on others as well. Grabbing and smashing a phone from a girl that was texting and chewing out a boy that got an answer wrong.

Though, Carson couldn't help liking that Eve was so harsh today; it kept her mind from wandering back to that horrible memory. After an hour of being scared to death that Ms. Levi would crack and kill them all, the bell rang, singling everyone to run the hell out of there as fast as possible. Right when Carson was about to make her escape, Eve stopped her.

"Carson, could you come here for a second. I need to talk to you about something," Ms. Levi said, motioning her over. Carson looked around, then slowly walked over to her desk. Was is just Carson or did Eve look more mad then ever now?

"Uh...Yes, Ms. Levi?" Carson didn't expect it to come out so formal, but, she felt a bit afraid of Eve when she looked this pissed off.

"Cut the crap, Carson." Carson jumped a bit when she spoke. "I'm not thrilled about this, but, I have to make a deal with you."

"A deal?"

"Yes, a deal! Don't play stupid!" Eve shouted. Carson was about to mumbled sorry, but, quickly caught her self. There was no she was going to apologize to Eve out of all people.

"Anyway, our leader would like to see you as a more of a comrade than an enemy. He said your power would become a very important tool to find something he's been looking for a long time." When Carson opened her mouth to answer, but, Eve continued. "Before you answer, he will only ask kindly once. If you don't come willfully, you will come forcefully."

And, with that, Eve dismissed Carson from her room.

–

Done with chapter 6! 8D Hoped you enjoyed. PLEASE REVIEW!! D8 Pwease? I'll give you a cookie. :3


End file.
